in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/Announcement: New sitcom series!
Hey, it's me, Jelo. I've got amazing (or subpar, if you think) news for all of you today. I'm planning another series based on IaLR. And no, I'm not reviving'' The Shenanigang''. It's a sitcom series, but I can't decide what I should call it. It's half-based off The Bunker ''from the Random-ness Wiki. In it, the Locked Room Gang live their everyday lives doing random stuff. Also, the screenshots will have a cartoon style based off ''The Loud House, Wander over Yonder, and many others I can't think of. Plus, Jelo's gonna have a new look, with hair probably based off Stan Pines'. Along that, the characters are gonna get a cartoony makeover This new series is a slice of life comedy series focusing on the Locked Room Gang , taking place in 2017, 1 year after the Locked Rooms, which took place in June to August 2016. This takes place in the IaLRverse , or Universe #662312. In this sitcom series, the gang will be doing their everyday activities, kind of like The Shenanigang. It'll probably follow in its footsteps. Plus, I'll control a character that isn't mine: Rosalina . I asked for permission, and Fairy said I can now use her only in stories (at least, stories that she doesn't participate in) and this series (if she doesn't join). Every episode is composed of 2 segments, like The Shenanigang, except it's only 2 stuffed in one, not plenty. Currently, I planned 1 episode with 2 segments. The segments are: *'Lucarby' **Gerry is experimenting with teleporters in his house. But suddenly, Lucas bursts in while chasing Kirby, who for some reason stole his sandwich. Kirby accidentally steps on the remote, and sooner or later Lucas finds out they've swapped bodies with Kirby! Can Jelo, Gerry, and the others bring Lucas back to his body and vice versa? **Notes: This whole episode is based off Moon Snail's character from Random-ness Wiki's "The Bunker ". *'Shoot to the Observatory in Space' **Peeter gets stuck in Peach's backyard cannon and ends up getting launched into space! With Jelo, Gerry Rosewell and the others worried, they launch into space, and find out Peeter is fine...in a space observatory. But, when they find out they are stranded, they must try to survive and escape....in kinda illogical ways. **Notes: This episode is loosely based off Supermarioglitchy4's blooper, "Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky ". The name also hints it. The characters are listed with most of the same voice actors. Save for Jelo. *Jason Ritter as Jelo *Mark Silverman as Gerry *Tara Strong as Rosewell and Bubbles *Josh Gad as Peeter *Grey DeLisle as Peach *Deanna Mustard as Daisy *Laura Faye Smith as Rosalina *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Tom Kane as the Professor *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo (and himself) *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa *Mekai Curtis as Zack *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Pinky, Diogee and other animals *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Zack Callison as Steven *Estelle as Garnet *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli *Grace Rolek as Connie *Kate Micucci as Sadie and Sara *Eden Sher as Star *Adam McArthur as Marco *Alison Brie as Mechanica *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Balthazar Cavendish *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane One thing. I don't know what to name it! But, I hope you guys join it (well, except Fairy, she probably said she might not be joining), and one more thing. The Locked Lab will still be coming, but will be pushed to an unknown date, and I'm letting you guys think of a name for it. I've thought of naming it "The Shenanigang (revival)", but I want you guys to make up cool names for this sitcom. Kthnxbai! JeloElducal (talk) 04:21, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts